


the smoke and bottle are on me.

by orphan_account



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eminem rap, M/M, No Smut, Not!Fic, derek is an asshole in this, stiles is a candle, those kinda nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘I’m a candle,’ Stiles smiles as he shimmies out of his jeans, pressing into him. Derek loves it when he moves like that, when he pushes his body against his, oh my. ‘I go out if you blow me.’
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the smoke and bottle are on me.

Damn, with your sexy ass, haha  
Let me holla at you  
—

It's one of those kinda nights

—

He hasn’t been out in ages and he hadn’t realised how much he’s missed this. The beat’s taking him back to his college days, when he used to hit the club to go and hell-raise, probably ending the night bagging the cocktail waitress.

He takes a moment to breathe in the air, just to embrace his re-entrance into clubbing. The heavy disgusting scent of sweat and alcohol, the not so subtle moans coming from the gyrating bodies in the middle of the room, the sight of all the flesh in the comfort of the darkness.

He had forgotten just how much people loved getting close to naked in these kind of clubs. He is blissfully reminded when a stripper saunters by, with nothing but string on her body.

‘Damn,’ he says under his breath. It’s not as quiet as he would like because she’s in his face in the next moment, icy blue eyes sending him right back to church.

‘That’s harassment.’

His eyes drop to her lips. ‘Yeah, and?’

Her cheeks flush, her eyes narrow and she almost looks like his first girlfriend in her Miss Ohio days. Beautiful, big eyes, angry. Just his type.

‘You not from Ohio, are you?’

She looks confused. ‘Cleveland.’

‘Cool,’ he nods. His gaze drops. ‘That’s the best ass I’ve seen in a while.’

That prompts an eye roll but he’s on a different kind of roll. 

‘You really bring it out in that,’ he gestures towards her outfit, ‘mesh thing you’ve got going on.’

So she dresses him with her drink. ‘Fuck off.’

Which fair enough.

—

(It’s just one of those nights.)

—

This beat keeps taking him back, like his ex does.   
Only good thing about ‘that’ was how good the sex was.

Which reminds him, he needs to get laid. Like tiles or something.

So he hits the next club, somewhere else with a DJ with slightly better beats.

He meets Stiles. And he’s like the most extra man Derek has ever met. And he recognises Derek, but not in a good way.

Stiles’s like, ‘Oh my god. My entire library’s filled with your books, dude. I shit reading them.’

Derek plays along. ‘Oh my god, you read my books. That’s awesome. I’m Derek, whats going on?’

Stiles doesn’t say anything. Its a truce.

Derek leans in. ‘Jokes aside. How are you doing? Are you straight?’

Stiles swallows. ‘No, I’m bi.’

There’s a moment there, their eyes meet and hold and everything. 

Stiles breaks it by saying, ‘Are you drunk?’

Derek lifts his hand in a fifty-fifty sign and says, ‘I’m high. But I’m checking out your dick.’

Stiles shrugs. ‘So am I. What’s in the cup?’

Derek tips his over. Some liquid drips out. ‘Vodka.’

‘Where’s the rest of it?’ Stiles tips his head towards the bar, but Derek needs him now.

‘Just have to run to the Camaro to get some.’

He grabs Stiles hand and drags him out with it.

—

It’s just one of those nights.

—

His leather jacket smells like gasoline and reeks up the backseat of the Camaro. But Derek doesn’t care because like the gas in his tank, Stiles is totally going low on him.

When he’s done, Derek’s like, ‘I wanna go with you.’

Stiles grins. ‘Go with me where?’

‘Out.’

‘I’m a candle,’ Stiles smiles as he shimmies out of his jeans, pressing into him. Derek loves it when he moves like that, when he pushes his body against his, oh my. ‘I go out if you blow me.’

So Derek does.

—

(Its just one of those nights.)

—

Derek and Stiles take off like a sick day.

Drivin' around, Derek says, ‘Let's pull over.’

‘No problemo.’

Windows are dark tint, they roll up the car windows.

Yeah, he’s never in the club met anyone worth knowing. But opposites attract, he’s someone, a writer, Stiles is a no-one. Moved back with his dad after getting fired from an office job.

Derek’s high and Stiles is bi.  
They are both coming, and Stiles isn’t going. He isn’t going anywhere.

And he’s not from Ohio.

**Author's Note:**

> Those Kinda Nights ~ Eminem. He’s childish for this track but I love it.


End file.
